


The Prince and the Demon

by RavennaNightcrown



Category: Evillious Chronicles
Genre: Cupid and Psyche AU, F/M, Happy Valentine's everyone!, borderline crackfic tbh, i think everyone is some degree of OOC, supposedly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 08:17:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17783852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavennaNightcrown/pseuds/RavennaNightcrown
Summary: Gods don't like their existence and authority questioned, and so they sent a hideous beast, a demon, to punish a heretic. Things absolutely do not go the way they intended.(A very loose retelling of the myth of Cupid and Psyche)





	The Prince and the Demon

“Brother, did you just hear that?”

“Yes, sis. I feel  _ so _ offended.”

The two gods kept on watching the scandalous whispers coming out of a certain prince’s mouth. From their abode on the highest point in the land of Evillious, Mount Arclimb One (it was a  _ very  _ stupid name, the sister, the god of hell thought, but that argument could wait), they knew all and everything that went on in the world they created (with some others, although the brother, the god of heaven, refused to share the credit).

“To think that we blessed his mother with a child; a miracle! And now he says we aren’t real… I didn’t do all this to be presented with this ingrate.”

The sister laughed at her brother’s dramatic delivery. “Seth has been fucking things up over there hasn’t he? We really ought to punish that uncontrollable demon sometime, brother.”

“But he keeps things fun…!” the brother insisted.

“Yeah,  _ fun. _ That fun led to this,” she gestured with her hands wildly, “whatever this shit is.”

“Never mind that. We could always punish that one later. Now what should we do with  _ this _ one?”

“Yes, a very insolent man. Hm, punish him?”

The brother grinned. “I have the perfect idea.”

 

The two gods transported themselves to a large patch of land covered in lush greenery, Evil’s Forest. The awe-inspiring place was once the humble abode of the earth god Held, but now it sheltered an evil from which it got its new name.

“Why are these thorns all over the place anyway?! My dress is getting ruined!” the brother complained. Even though he was a god and shouldn’t be affected by material things, the forest was alive with magic, and that was one of the very few things that could faze gods. Thorns keep on trying to block the siblings’ path, but the sister just kept on blasting them away, only that she didn’t even try to help her brother. “Levia, you bitch!”

“We’re getting near… I think you should refrain from shouting, Behemo.” The one residing in the forest definitely didn’t want to be disturbed, but what was a lowly demon to a god? It was just a matter of careful manipulation… And then the gods would be able to reestablish their power.

After a few more meters, and a lot of shouting and bickering, the gods found what—or rather, who—they were looking for. Lying by the roots of the Millennium Tree (why Held got an awesome name for his place of worship, the brother didn’t know) and sleeping so soundly without a care in the world was the Demon of Sloth. Her ugly crow-like wings encased her like a blanket, with the same thorns plaguing them both earlier acted as the fences of her makeshift bed of earth. Out of all the demons, she was probably the most human one; after all, she was one before—the witch of Nemu.

Behemo, annoyed, decimated the surrounding thorns and kicked the demon awake, “Hey, Eve, wakey-wakey.” The demon didn’t respond, just as Levia had expected.

“You’re just like your predecessor Held. A useless lazy ass.”

Levia soon found herself meeting the dark glare of the demon. She was finally awake.

“Good girl!” The brother exclaimed, which warranted a bolt of lightning shot near his face. “Getting rusty from sleeping all the time?”

“What do you want?” the demon gritted out. She was sleeping for the past centuries but still there were dark bags under her teal eyes, Levia noted.

“We want you to do something for us.”

“I don’t want to. I’m going to go back to sleep.”

“We’re going to kick you out of this forest.”

The demon sat up straight at that. “You can’t do that.”

“Oh, yes we can. We’re gods.” After some silence, the brother added, “Do you think Held would stop us, when he failed to save you from death before?”

The demon’s brows furrowed in barely concealed contempt. “...Fine.”

The two gods looked at each other and snickered. This demon was so young, yet she was already afraid of being stripped of power. But with that lack of experience also came naivete, a perfect candidate for the pawn the gods needed for their scheme. “There is this prince of a certain country, Levianta, you know of that, yes?”

A dark shadow fell over the demon’s countenance. “What about them?”

“Well~ Let’s just say that boy angered us and now we want to punish him. Wouldn’t you like that, too, Eve? You’d get revenge for your death while at it! A win-win!”

“What should I do?”

“Hmmm, I have a thing in mind.” Behemo then paused for effect. “Make him fall in love with a hideous beast!” The god cackled afterward, and Levia only sighed.

“Isn’t that more fitting for the Demon of Lust?!”

The god of hell agreed with the demon. But she was a bit intrigued why her brother was so insistent about this, and how he could bullshit his way into convincing the demon.

“Is the most powerful witch of all time afraid she couldn’t do this?” the god of heaven taunted.

“How dare you,” the demon muttered. “Fine, I’ll do it.”

 

The Demon of Sloth had absolutely no intentions of exerting effort for the gods’ shenanigans. She’d rather sleep. But she had to present results, one way or another. And so she found herself asking help from Gilles (she’d really rather not, but no one could get her to use her powers for something as exhausting as revenge), although it was only a bit of his power she desired.

“Ah, lovely Eve!” She hated the other demon already. The Demon of Lust extended a handshake, or a hoofshake to be more accurate, his goat eyes glinting…seductively, but it was totally not working. “Want to have a good time?” 

She reached for the demon’s hand and electrocuted him. Gilles fell to the ground, and Eve smiled, if only for a tiny bit. “You have the power to make people fall in love, right?”

“Hm, someone caught your eye? Is it me?” 

“...not really. And no, never.”

“Well, you could call it ‘love’... but isn’t your power more potent with regards to that?” True, hypnosis and implantation of false memories may be more effective than mere brainwashing when it comes to some things, but not with love. Or whatever this ridiculous job was.

“Let me borrow it.” She just needed a little bit of his magic, and then she could use her own to definitively destroy that prince’s life. The end would be what she wanted: everyone would leave her alone and she’d go back to sleep.

“Well, if it’s for you dear,” Gilles conceded (with a wink and all that flirtatious procedures that the demon swore would make even gods cringe). The Demon of Lust handed her a sword.

“A sword? Seriously…?”

“That sword has my power within it.”

Everything seemed like utter bullshit. “And what do I do with this?” How can a sword make a person fall in love with a beast, she wondered. They were all messing with her weren’t they?

“Stab yourself, and then—boom! You have my power to make people fall in love with you!”

There was a fundamental misunderstanding there, but the Demon of Sloth wasn’t in the mood to pick it out and argue. The next moment, she left with the sword, not bothering to bid the other demon a proper farewell.

 

Eve waited at the edge of the forest she lived in, which was conveniently near the river and patch of shrubbery the prince often visited. Her problem now was that there wasn’t really a hideous beast nearby—unless she counted her demonic self. (Humans could become demons when the gods felt like playing a prank on them, sometimes under the guise of a reward or salvation.) Where in the world were the hideous beasts that the gods wanted her to set up anyway?

As the demon enumerated her options, the prince arrived at the river. She flew closer in curiosity, still keeping to the forest line. He was… actually quite good-looking. Too bad he incurred the wrath of gods, and now that of a demon’s revenge.

“I don’t believe that any of you gods exist, but please, please bring my mother back.”

Oh? A typical story then:  _ Man blames everything on gods _ . She remembered the Demon of Envy, and thought that maybe she’d take this one. She’d have him look into the river, call Rahab there, and then make him see her as a beautiful woman. Perfect. Although, she was a bit unsure at the gods’ response at their mother being called hideous, much more the demon’s.

...Where does the sword even come into play?

The demon decided on just changing his perception ability, and then curse him to fall in love with the first animal he sees. She flew, sword in hand, as silent as she could and landed behind him. She could see his reflection in the water, and why were his eyes so sad?

“I’m sorry,” she whispered, and channeled her magic, until the unthinkable happened.

“Who are you?”

Their eyes met, and she was sure that shouldn’t happen, no one should be able to see her without her making it so but he asked her and oh no, he looked even more handsome this close— In a moment of recklessness, she accidentally unsheathed the sword, which gashed her palm in the process. “Ah!”

The prince tried and reached out for her wounded hand. “Are you okay?” Couldn’t he see she was a demon?! And then she realized that it was actually nighttime and the mortal man did not have eyesight adjusted to the darkness.

Even so, “Get away from me,” she screamed, and the prince obeyed. Oh, right. The thing with the sword. Things were going horribly, but she could still salvage the situation. Channeling Gilles’ power and her own, she commanded, “Forget about me.”

The prince fainted, but the demon caught him before he fell into the river. She set him gently by the banks, and then undid the spells on him. The prince was… uh, attractive without that sad, worried look on his face. If anything, he reminded her of the person the travelling fortune teller said she would marry—a man born on a moonlit night. But that was many hundreds of years ago and Yuzette of Rollam was long exposed to be a fake. And there were definitely a lot of men born under that scenario.

Her main problem was finding a hideous beast, and then setting it up would be easy, but that wasn’t the her of today’s problem.

She flew back into the forest, looking back every now and then. Was it really worth it to leave him there? Could she really curse this man to a life of fear and suffering. She thought and thought, and came across a revelation—the gods never did specify what they meant by  _ hideous beast. _ The Demon of Sloth smiled. Using her magic once more, the one she inherited from a god, she commanded the forest, “Protect this man for the night.”

 

Up there in Mount Arclimb One, a god howled with laughter. “I know this story!”

The other god sighed (she had been doing that a lot of times now), “Behemo, you’re very much enjoying this aren’t you?”


End file.
